The Memory That Brought Us Back Together
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: Harry and Snape are in a secret lesson when Harry finds something shocking in Snape's memory. What will happen to Snape? Can their love be saved or was it buired along with the past? 6th year. Sirius didn't die. FORGET WHAT THE BOOK SAYS!
1. The Memory

The Memory

"Let's try again." Snape said, pointing his wand at Harry and saying the spell.

Harry rebound it with his own.

XXX

Harry was shocked to find that Snape couldn't stop him this time around. He walked around the room Snape was in and looked around. It looked like a bedroom.

A big puffy bed was in the middle of the room. Black sheets, blankets, and pillows were on it. Harry was sure it was soft, even if he couldn't touch it. He looked at the rest of the room. It was dark, dimly light with candles. Harry turned to the door as a noise was heard.

The door opened to revile Snape.

"Severus." A voice murmured.

Was that...No it couldn't be. Harry turned, gasping as he did. Sirius _was_ there, standing in a black silky robe. Harry turned back to Snape, watching and waiting for his response.

"Sirius." Snape whispered softly.

Sirius walked over, lightly pressing his lips to Snape's.

XXX

"_Enough_!" Snape yelled, his face was red with anger and embressment. "Enough." His voice was calmer, almost a whisper, almost, broken. He turned away, his eyes clenched shut.

Harry didn't say anything, not at first. "...I...I'm...I'm sorry."

Snape didn't move. "Leave. Just leave. Your lesson is to continue next week."

"Yes Sir." There was not an ounce of hate in Harry's voice as he left.

XXX

"Sirius and Snape?! Yeah right, as if!" Ron said, falling out of his chair in laugher.

Hermione glanced at him before turning to Harry. "You're sure that's what you saw?" She asked softly.

Harry nodded. "When Snape stopped it, he looked...he looked broken in a way."

"Like it was to painful to remember?"

Harry nodded. "This time he didnn't decide to stop the lessons, just told me to leave."

"Yeah, well I can't see Snape hurt in the least, he tried to get Sirius _killed_ rember?" Ron asked.

"We do, but it doesn't change what Harry saw." Hermione said.

"That's not all." Harry whispered.

"What else?"

"There was a _really_ strange sound when I left. Like Snape was...crying." Harry whispered the word so only Ron and Hermione could hear.

"Snape...crying." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go see." Ron whispered.

Harry and Hermione looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Like hell we will." Harry hissed. "I'm happy with all of my body connected."

"Come on." Ron pressed.

"Come off it Ron." Hermione hissed.

"Fine." Ron muttered and left for bed.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Try to talk to Sirius about it. You don't have to now, but please think about it, ok?"

Harry nodded. "I will, but can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded.

"What if...what if it didn't really bother me?"

"It...doesn't?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know why, but it just doesn't. I guess, I just find it shocking more than weird."

Hermione nodded. "I see, and please tell Ron to keep his mouth shut."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."


	2. Christmas

Christmas

"Are we going to Sirius' this year or going to stay here?" Ron asked.

"Sirius', right Harry?" Hermione asked, lightly pressing her foot on his.

Harry nodded, his mouth full of chicken.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm going to pack, see you later." She left.

"You got lessons tonight?" Ron muttered.

Harry nodded. "Then the day Christmas break is over."

Ron nodded. "Tell us how it went."

Harry nodded. "I will."

XXX

Harry was in a different room this time. Snape was sitting in a broom closet, his body shaking with sobs. The door opened and Sirius appeared. Harry shivered lightly as Sirius walked through him-the feeling was a little to creepy.

"What's wrong?" Sirius murmured.

"P-Potter." Snape mumbled.

Sirius pulled Snape to him sitting down and holdong Snape to his chest.

Snape laid his head on Sirius' shoulder and lightly pecked his neck.

Sirius nudged his neck slightly. "How 'bout tonight I make it up to you?"

Snape nodded.

The scene changed to the room Harry was in last time.

XXX

Snape broke it. "You've seen enough, get out." He hissed, but his eyes betrayed him. They were tear drawn.

Harry left, but stayed outside to door.

There was the sound again, the broken sound. It was Snape crying. A new sound was heard, the sound of something breaking. Harry left, afraid Snape knew he was there.

XXX

Ron snickered. "Wow, that was a good one. What really happened?"

"That is what happened." Harry said.

"We leave tommow." Hermione said so low only Harry could hear.

Harry gave a small nod.

Tommow. Tommow he'd get answers.


	3. The Truth

The Truth

As Harry left, he took one last look at Snape. He was shocked to see Snape was looking back at him. Harry quickly looked away, getting a strange look from Hermione. He shook his head.

XXX

"I'm glad you came for Christmas." Molly Weasley said.

Arthur Weasley nodded.

Remus smiled.

Sirius and Harry were having a strange stare down with each other.

Sirius stood and left, Harry following close behind.

"What's with sudden stare?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked, his voice quiet.

"Tell you...what?"

"About Snape." Harry hissed.

Sirius stared at him. "What are you-"

"You and him."

Sirius turned quiet.

"Don't lie, I saw it."

"Snape should learn to keep his mind in check." Sirius muttered.

"He misses you."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah right."

"He cried when I left him alone."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Yeah right."

"He did." Harry hissed. "I heard it."

Sirius turned away. "We were together, one time." He whispered. "But broke up because of Voldemort."

Harry waited for Sirius to say more.

"I don't care about him now. He be alone for all I care."

"Sirius-"

"No Harry, you're going to listen. I don't care what happens to Snape now, and I never will." Sirius left back into the kitchen.

Harry didn't follow.

XXX

"He sounded pissed." Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Surves Snape right, going to the You-Know-Who." Ron said.

Hermione glanced at him.

Ron looked away.

"You need to know what happened." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her. "I've tried, but Snape pulls me out every time I get close."

"Ron and I'll stall him, you look in his memories."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good."

The plan was set in stone.


	4. The Memory That Brought Them Together

The Memory That Brought Them Together

Harry tip-toed into Snape's office and looked the memories that got him in trouble in the first place. He slowly walked toward them and fell inside. At once he knew where he was, the room he first appeared in. The scene played again, till Snape and Sirius broke from the kiss. Harry sat down against the wall and watched.

Sirius picked Snape up and carried him to the bed. Snape watched Sirius when he moved away. Sirius smiled lightly and kissed Snape's nose, gently. Sirius walked to the other side of the bed and slide out of the black robe. Harry couldn't help but stare.

Sirius' body was bare except for a pair of black silk boxers around his slim waist and hips. His chest wasn't scarred in the least, not like the older Sirius. Snape sat up, lightly running his hands over Sirius' chest, lightly pressing his lips to it every now and then. Sirius ran one of his hands over Snape's hair and back.

"Severus." Sirius murmured.

Snape looked up.

Sirius kissed him lightly. "Lay down, relax."

Snape did as he was told.

Sirius got onto the bed and moved between Snape's legs.

Snape wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist. Harry made a mentel note at how Snape's legs fit in a perfect way around Sirius' hips. Snape's eyes closed as Sirius pressed kisses down his neck to his chest. Snape's back arched as Sirius pressed his thumbs onto his hip bones. A low moan came from his lips. Sirius smiled lightly and kissed him again.

Harry could see the love they both shared for the other. What had happened to break them apart.

Snape's hands fisted lightly at Sirius' hair. Soon, Sirius understood and began to slowly rock his hips. Snape broke the kiss, panting lightly and pushing against Sirius.

"Severus." Sirius murmured.

Harry jumped at the quiet name, it'd been a while since either had spoken. It was a sudden move.

"Sirius." Snape breath, pressing his lips to Sirius' again before backing away and laying down.

Sirius looked at him a moment before putting his hands on Snape's robes.

Snape's body began to trimble.

Sirius shook his head. "I've seen you before."

Snape whimpered lightly but let Sirius remove the robes.

Sirius growled.

"I-I'm sorry." Snape whispered.

Harry wondered why, he craned his neck and gasped.

Snape's body was covered in cuts. His arms, legs, chest...everywhere.

"Why do you keep doing it?" Sirius hissed.

"It hurts Sirius. It hurts alot." Snape whimpered.

"Stop, or I'll tell. I swear to God I'll tell Severus."

Snape gasped. "P-please!"

"Then stop." Sirius whispered, kissing one of the many cuts on Snape's now bare neck.

Harry looked away. Snape...had cut himself. He head shock back as a new sound was heard.

Sirius was now slowly moving his fingers in and out of Snape's entrance, softly hushing him.

"Shh, it'll be ok. You and I both know that." Sirius murmured.

Snape let out a soft meow sound. "R-right there."

Sirius removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

Snape hissed.

Sirius' thumbs pressed into Snape's hip bones again, getting Snape to arch up and moan deeply in his throat.

"I've got you." Sirius whispered.

Snape pressed his hips to Sirius' all but begging Sirius to continue.

"You sure, you don't need more time?"

Snape shook his head. "Go on. Make me _feel_." He whispered.

Sirius carefully moved to where he was laying back against the headboard and Snape was pretty much saddling him.

Snape gave him a confused look.

"Go head, move at your own pace." Sirius said, running his hands over Snape's back and up again.

There was a scar there. It looked like Snape had tried to hurt or kill himself but falled.

Snape moved up and down, his body begining to pulse.

Sirius wrapped a hand around his cock. "Come on Severus. Come for me. Now." Sirius breath in Snape's ear.

Snape gasped and shuddered as he did. His back arched a second later as Sirius came inside of him. Snape moaned lightly and shivered.

Sirius rubbed his back. "No more, ok?"

Snape nodded. "K." He whispered.

XXX

Harry felt his arm yanked and came face to face with the grown Snape.

Only, Harry didn't belive it _was_ Snape. Snape's cheeks were covered in...tears, yet more came. Snape couldn't stop them, Harry was sure. The grip on Harry's arm fell, and Harry looked to see Snape's hand and sleeve covered in blood. He'd cut himself no dout.

"Quit staring." Snape hissed, his voice was broken.

"I saw." Harry said.

"I know." Snape's bottom lip quivered. "Why must you always medle?"

"The memory I saw."

"You should have left it! Get out! Get out! _Get out_!"

Harry did as he was told but turned back at the door. "I'm not my father. I'm not my mother. I'm not Sirius. I'm Harry. I don't care what you think of me, not one little bit. But I do care about Sirius, and..." Harry took a deep breath. "If Sirius loves you, I can...I can try to get along with you."

Snape didn't reply.

Harry left.

XXX

"He was...crying?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"You need to know more. Try and ask Sirius."

"He won't tell me. He barly told me Snape and him were even together one time."

Hermione nodded. "Will you, sneak one more peak? Please?"

Harry sighed. "No, I'll get it out of Sirius. It's not worth seeing Snape's face after."

"K. Night."

Harry nodded and left the his own room.


	5. What Made Them Leave

What Made Them Leave

'Dear Sirius, I want to know the truth about you and Snape. If you don't, I think of the worst, belive me I will. As soon as I came back from his memory, Snape was crying. He'd cut himself too. I don't know what happened in the past but you need to fix it. Snape crying is hard to swallow. Fix it. Harry'.

Harry read the letter over one more time before handing it to Hedwig and watching her fly away. He was going to get answers.

XXX

'Dear Harry, stay out of it. Sirius'.

"That was his entire reply?!" Hermione said angerly.

Harry nodded. "I'm spending the summer with him, I'll bug him till he tells me."

"Don't do anything rash."

"I won't." Unless I need to. Harry added in his head.

"Let's go, the bus is here."

Ron came up to them. "Where have you guys been?"

"We've been busy." Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

They left.

XXX

"For the last time Harry, _NO_!" Sirius yelled.

"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone." Harry said.

"It was a long time ago, Snape became a Death Eater, we broke it off, end of story."

"There's more to it."

"And so what if there is?"

"I'll find out one way or another. Remus can tell me."

Sirius snorted. "We'll see if he can."

XXX

Harry knocked on Remus' study.

"Come in." Remus said.

Harry came in.

Remus smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you know about Sirius and Snape?"

Remus nodded. "I never told Sirius I did though."

"Do you...know why they broke up?"

Remus nodded. "Snape and Sirius broke up when Severus became a Death Eater. Sirius didn't like that, so they broke it off."

"But there has to be more." Harry urged.

Remus sighed. "Do you want me to tell you the whole story?"

Harry nodded. "Please."

Remus began. "Sirius snuck around a lot in sixth year. One night I followed him, that's how I found out."

"But what made them break up?"

Remus told.

XXX

"You want to join him, go head!" Sirius hissed. "Don't come back!"

"Sirius, it's not like that-" Snape plead in a soft whisper.

"No. Get away from me! Just leave me alone, and don't you ever come back." Sirius left.

Snape fell to the floor, his body suddenly over come with pain. Sobs raking though his body. Sirius' name being said over and over in pain. Snape pulled at his hair, clawed at his face, scratched at his arms-breaking some to the scabs from the cuts-making his arms bleed badly.

XXX

"I saw the entire thing. That's also why Snape hates Sirius, for what he said." Remus said.

Harry stayed quiet, till a questen popped into his head. "Who took Snape to the hospitel wing?"

"I did. It was sad to see it happen first hand. Snape spent a few weeks there after that. James teased him more and if Sirius and Snape were in the same room alone, Snape was back in the wing. Sirius felt betrayed, you must understand that much."

"I do, but it's...it's still wrong."

Remus smiled sadly. "Belive me, I know."

"Thanks."

Remus nodded. "Any time."

Harry left.


	6. What Hurt The Most

What Hurt The Most

Sirius knocked on Harry's door before entering.

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"Why...what?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you love Snape and then break his heart? That's not like you."

"It was a long time ago, and I don't think you should know."

"I do. Remus told me."

"He should've stay out of it."

"And so what if he didn't?!"

"Harry." Sirius sighed. "It's not your place-"

"You wouldn't let him speak! You wouldn't let him explain! You left him to wither in pain and sorrow _alone_! What kind of person does that?!"

"Harry!" Sirius said. "I left Snape because of what he'd become. I didn't want a Death Eater for a lover. Who would? It's wrong."

"You could have let him speak before you walked out."

"And tell me what; 'Don't leave me, I still want you'? I don't think so."

"You should have heard him out."

"I don't care." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"Of course you don't." Harry said. "No wonder Snape wanted you dead, that's low play." He muttered low enough for Sirius not to hear him.

Sirius turned and left.

"Low Sirius, real low."

XXX

Harry jumped as an owl came into his bedroom window. The note was short.

'Snape's in the hospital. Lost a lot of blood. Come quick, he may not make it. Explain more when you get here. Hermione.'

Harry put the note up and ran to Remus' study, hitting the door when he got there (A/N: I do that myself, thought it would be a nice fit since I run into doors when I'm in a hurry). Remus opened the door to see Harry on the floor rubbing his head.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, helping Harry to his feet.

Harry nodded. "Snape. Hospital. May not. Make it." He said.

"You go head and go. I'll get Sirius."

Harry nodded and left.

XXX

Harry walked into the hospital wing. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur were all there.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

Bill, Charlie, and Hermione turned.

"Snape tried to kill himself." Bill said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Sprout found him in the back of the librey." She whispered.

Charlie nodded. "I was helping her stock some books when she screamed, I dropped the books and ran to see what was going on."

"Charlie sent an owl to me and Fleur." Bill said.

Fleur turned. "'E will be oh 'k?" She asked Bill.

Bill shook his head. "We don't know yet."

"You git!" A voice said loudly. Harry relized it was Sirius.

"Sirius calm down." That was Remus.

Everyone moved away as Sirius came foward.

Charlie laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry nodded.

Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and Fleur followed him.

Harry told from the begining.

"So it was back in school then." Charlie muttered.

Harry nodded. "Remus told me how they broke up."

"You didn't tell me that." Hermione said.

"I just found out myself."

"It m'st 'ave 'urt 'im badly to do such things." Fluer said.

Bill nodded. "What now?" He mused.

"We medle." Hermione said.

All eyes turned to her.

Hermione blushed. "No one should suffer that much, not even Snape."

"She has a point." Harry said.

Charlie nodded. "He maybe hard on us but look at him now."

"So we medle." Fluer said.

Bill nodded. "But I don't like it." He muttered.

"Neither do I." Harry muttered to him.

Bill chuckled lightly but made no comment.


	7. Painful

Painful

Snape opened his eyes and met mad gray eyes. Gray eyes that belonged to Sirius Black. Snape didn't flinch, didn't move only watched.

"Hit me. Isn't that what you want to do?" Snape whispered. "Come on and do it. I want you to."

Sirius stared at him for a moment but didn't say a word.

"Hit me."

"No."

"Why not, scared?"

"No."

"Then hit me."

"You're such a damn fool."

Snape smiled bitterly. "Thank you."

Sirius stared at him for a minute. Trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong Black? Scared?"

Sirius ground his teeth a moment before grabbing Snape's chin. "I'm not scared. I don't want to hit you, and I'm not going to. Got it?"

"Then what are you going to do?" Snape breath.

Sirius' eyes droped, the too familer smell of spice on Snape's breath. He leaned followed lightly sniffing more, pressing his lips to Snape's. His tounge moved in Snape's mouth, sucking at his tounge for more of the taste. Oh how he missed it. The taste. The feel. The touches. Sirius missed it all so_ much_.

Snape missed it too. His hands wove their way into Sirius' hair, pulling himself closer, all but begging for more of Sirius' sinful kiss. It felt so _good_ to kiss Sirius again. To let go of the pain he held inside. Snape pressed himself so close to Sirius, he could feel Sirius' heart beat. Snape broke the kiss, laying his head against Sirius' chest and listening to Sirius' heart as it beat. A soft sound escaped his lips as he did. Snape's eyes closed, his hands fisted around Sirius' robes, feeling the musle there.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Snape, running his fingers though Snape's hair and laying his head on Snape's. They stayed still, stayed quiet. Slowly, Sirius moved away. Snape looked at him. Sirius pressed his lips back to Snape's, again and again he softly did this for awhile. He couldn't help it. So long since he'd kissed someone, he was willing to kiss the one he felt betrayed him.

Snape stopped Sirius.

Sirius stared at him. "What?" He hissed.

"Why are you now all over me? You left me in a lot of pain Black." Snape hissed back.

Sirius pressed his lips to Snape's again. "You became a Death Eater, I wasn't going to trust you."

"We both made stupid desions."

Sirius nodded kissing him again.

Snape smiled lightly. "Does this-"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

A throat cleared, making them both turn.

"Lo'ks as uf whe do not 'ave to medle." Fleur whispered to Bill.

Bill nodded. "They did that for us." He whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well...Harry?" Hermione said.

"We came to check on Snape." Harry muttered annoyed.

Hermione nodded.

"Insead, we walk in on you." Bill muttered.

Fleur took Bill's hand as Hermione took Harry's.

"We'll let 'ou be." Fleur said as they left.

"That ruined the mood." Sirius muttered.

Snape chuckled. "And so what if it was?" He whispered.

Sirius rolled his eyes but kissed Snape lightly. "When you get out, we _are_ talking about this."

Snape didn't reply, nor did he move.

That talk was going to end _so_ well.


	8. Talking

Talking

Sirius laid down next to Snape and looked at him. Snape didn't meet his gaze. It had been a full month since Snape got out of hospitel, and not once had he talked to Sirius or anyone else for that matter.

Sirius touched Snape's cheek, making Snape turn his head.

"You will have to tell me." Sirius murmured. "Why did you start cutting yourself again."

Snape didn't reply only stayed quiet.

Sirius nudged Snape's neck trying to get something out of him. Snape did nothing.

"Come on Severus, talk to me." Sirius whispered, kissing his neck.

Snape pushed him away.

Sirius pushed Snape down to the bed and pushed his (Snape's) arms above his head. "Tell me." He whispered. "Tell me now." Sirius vioce was a soft hiss.

Snape shook his head, his eyes wide with fear at the sudden move.

Sirius moved away, pulling Snape on top of him. "Don't tell me you don't remember this." He murmured. "I always got you to talk like this."

"I don't want to." Snape whispered.

"You need to, we both know that much." Sirius softly strocked his cheek. "Tell me."

Snape's body fell.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Snape as Snape told him.

It was from where Harry found the memory to where he cut himself. Sirius looked at the new cuts on Snape's arms, it was just like before. Snape was broken.

Again.

Sirius slowly rolled them over, hovering over Snape. Snape looked at him with tears in his own eyes. Sirius kissed them away, softly nudging Snape's neck when he was done. Snape ran his fingers through Sirius' hair and moaned softly as Sirius worked his way down his body. Snape shivered and lashed as Sirius worked. He gasped lightly as Sirius' hands moved his robes up. Sirius growled low.

"Severus." Sirius hissed, looking at the cut torso.

"I-I'm sorry." Snape whispered. "I couldn't help it."

"Why can you never stop, you know how it makes me feel. It makes me feel like I do nothing for you. Like I never could. You know that as much as I do. Please. For the sack of both of us, please stop. Just stop. Trust me."

"I want to but I can't after what happened-" Snape gasped out loud, he couldn't stop.

Sirius had began to kiss the cuts around Snape's chest and stomach. Snape's body went limb quickly. It been a long time since someone had touched him. It made his body feel like it was on fire. A fire that blazed non stop. His fingers foun Sirius' hair and tred though it. Sirius moaned lightly befor he stopped.

"I want you to." Snape whispered quickly, he didn't want to stop, not now. Not ever.

"Say it." Sirius said. "Say you'll stop."

"I-"

Sirius shook his head. "Mean it or I leave. I don't want to be with you again if I can't trust you not to cut yourself. Understand?"

Snape nodded. "I'll stop, if, you don't leave."

"I won't leave if you don't cut yourself."

"I promise I'll stop."

Sirius nodded. "Now, how about you help me get your robes off."

Snape nodded and did.


	9. The Memory Is Retold

The Memory Is Retold

Sirius rubbed a small amount of lube on his fingers before turning to Snape. Snape nodded before tensing at the sudden fill of one of Sirius' fingers inside him.

"You're so tight." Sirius muttered.

"I wonder why?" Snape said sarcasticly.

Sirius chuckled. "But I will have fun."

Snape looked at him.

Sirius chuckled. "Our first time all over again."

Snape rolled his eyes. "_You_ enjoyed more than I did."

Sirius snickered lightly. "You did too. Your screams were all I needed to hear to continue. More than once I wanted to stop."

Snape stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were in too much pain to be in pleasure. I would have stopped if you didn't _beg_ me to continue."

Snape smirked at that. "You _were_ good, despite it being your first."

Sirius thrust his fingers in a quick movement.

Snape's back arched as he moaned. His sweet spot hit head on.

"D-damn." Snape hissed.

Sirius smiled softly and pushed his fingers in a few more times before stopping and removing them. He grabbed the lube again.

Snape's hand stopped Sirius.

Sirius looked at him.

Snape didn't answer, only leaned down and took Sirius' cock into his mouth. Sirius moaned, lightly threading his fingers through Snape's hair, lightly thrusting his hips. Snape's hands gripped at Sirius' hips for a moment before stopping. A low moan escaped him.

"Sev?" Sirius asked.

Snape moved back, shaking his head. "I'm fine, really." He laid back on the bed and wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist.

Sirius stared at him.

"Go on, remind me what it feels like."

"What?"

"Not once...since you...left me." Snape whispered.

Sirius pressed his lips to Snape's as he pushed in.

Snape broke the kiss, a small cry leaving his lips.

Sirius kissed his forehead, cheeks, and lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip. "You ok?" He murmured.

Snape nodded. "You're much bigger than before."

Sirius chuckled. "Thank you."

Snape blushed but smiled.

Sirius smiled back before lightly kissing Snape's forehead.

"Move." Snape whispered lightly, shifting his hips as he spoke.

Sirius moaned softly and pressed his head to Snape's shoulder and hips lightly back and forth into Snape's.

Snape moaned softly and closed his eyes at the feeling of pained pleasure. His hands moved down Sirius' back and back up again.

Sirius looked at Snape a moment.

"What is it?" Snape asked, his hands threading though Sirius' hair.

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Snape gasped lightly as Sirius began to lightly thrust in and out again and again. He pushed his hips back into Sirius'.

They continued for what seemed like hours till both came.

Sirius slowly moved out of Snape, getting a slightly moan in disagreement.

Sirius chuckled. "I love you too."

Snape smiled. "I know."

Sirius wrapped them in a blanket and laid down.

Snape pulled himself close to Sirius and laid his head on Sirius' chest.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Snape's waist and lightly squeezed his hip.

Snape smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Sirius smiled. "I love you too."

The memory was told again and ended in a different way this time. Snape slowly became aware that Sirius was staying this time. It made him feel...alive. Ok even. Ok that Sirius was back now.

Snape smiled. Sirius was back and he was going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok.

THE END.


	10. AN

Arthur's Note

Dear readers, I've been thinking and I want to know if this story should have a sequiel. Please review and tell me if you want one or not.


End file.
